


Poem 2

by spacegaylien



Series: Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, I don't care that Ronald isn't in it it gets the tag, Other, poem, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegaylien/pseuds/spacegaylien
Summary: Clicking this link is the best decision you will make in your whole life.
Series: Poems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215722





	Poem 2

Roses are red

And my boner is strong

Because Catalie's nipples

Are six inches long

**Author's Note:**

> [Clicking this link is the best decision you will make in your whole life.](https://discord.gg/dh6w3jbceZ)


End file.
